The manufacturing process of display panels includes various processes. After one of the processes is completed, the display panel needs to be temporarily stored in a dedicated receiving means before being picked out for the next process.
In the prior art, there are two methods of picking and placing the display panel. One is using a sucking disk to suck the display panel. In this method, the sucking disk must have a strong suction force to prevent the display panel from falling accidentally, but this will cause local deformation of the display panel at the place of the sucking disk, and further cause problems such as PS (photo spacer) skew, light leak, scratches on film surfaces and circle-shaped marks. The other is operated by manual hands, but this method is labor and time consuming, with low efficiency and high cost, and tends to cause deformation of the display panel because manual actions are hard to keep consistent all the time, and even complete breakup of the display panel due to, for example, bump.